


Virtual Reality

by annacec



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec
Summary: Lena thinks that by connecting her new contacts to her subconscious she can live out her true revenge fantasies towards Supergirl. What her subconscious actually wants may surprise her.Short post 5x01 fic.





	Virtual Reality

Lena was a technical genius, however you wanted to interpret the phase. She was, technically, a genius, and also a genius with technology, so of course when she received the virtual reality contacts she had to improve on them in some way. It started by her connecting them to her artificial intelligence program, that way she could control the lenses via the program and play out her delusional fantasies of punching Supergirl in her, admittedly very attractive, face.

Lena wasn’t sure whether playing out these scenarios was improving or hurting her mental health. She could think about it both ways really – it probably wasn’t healthy for her to immerse herself so fully into a virtual reality, but at least she wasn’t enacting them for real. Not for Kara’s sake of course, for the sake of her own hand. She’d definitely break it trying to break the Super’s face and then who would do all her paperwork?

However, the scenarios soon became repetitive and stopped giving Lena the satisfaction she craved. After the nth time, the punch just didn’t feel as good, it didn’t do it for her any longer. She made a few new programs, a few new simulations to run, but something was missing, and no matter how she tweaked them she just felt empty in the end.

Lena needed to think of something better, and that’s when she started playing with the idea of connecting the contact lenses somehow with her subconscious. Her goal was to make it almost like a lucid dream, where she could to some extent control her own actions but the world around her and the situation would be dictated by her subconscious. Surely then she could figure out what kind of revenge she craved, deep within her self, and resolve those feelings in the simulation.

It was a great idea, a brilliant idea even, though of course the execution was more than a bit tricky. Over the span of the next few weeks Lena spent all of her days and most of her nights in the lab, unable to drop the idea despite her frustrating lack of progress. She saw Kara a few times over those weeks, maintaining the facade of their continuing friendship, but mostly dodged her attempts at lunches with truths about being far too busy in the lab.

When she did finally figure it out over a month had passed and the sting of betrayal had somewhat faded, but every time she saw Kara she still had the urge to do _something_. Her hands would itch in her idle state and she just wanted to grab her and… Lena didn’t know what she wanted to do once she grabbed her. That was where her new invention would come in.

As Lena loaded the program and activated the lenses she was filled with a sense of trepidation. What if she wanted to do something truly horrible? Yes, she knew she wanted revenge on Supergirl, but she wasn’t a monster. Or at least, she didn’t think she was. She hoped that the program wouldn’t reveal some deep dark sadistic tendencies that she wasn’t aware of. If they existed she’d like to stay ignorant of them, thank you very much.

Lena shook her head. She had worked too long and too hard to give up now. She would run the program and see what happened. It wouldn’t be real, whatever happened.

Lena blinked as the program started and she was slightly surprised to see that not much had changed, she was still in her office and her desk was exactly as she left it. A thud from behind her alerted her to a presence on her balcony. Lena whirled around and sure enough it was Kara. She was dressed as her alter ego in her new suit, grinning as she walked casually into Lena’s office as if she did so all the time.

This was it. Lena felt her hands twitch, as they were prone to do, and felt her body walk forward towards Kara unbidden, her stride long and with a purpose. Her hands reached up and they grabbed Kara’s face…

Lena kissed her.


End file.
